


back to normal

by eruthiel



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Age Difference, Haircuts, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Past Underage, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 08:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18796450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/pseuds/eruthiel
Summary: Colin encourages adult David to get back to his pre-jail look.





	back to normal

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been kicking around for ages & I finally decided to write it up real quick :3c

David closed his eyes. He could feel his hair falling away from his head and down his back in thick, matted chunks.

Over the whir of the clippers, he heard Colin speaking, his voice low and soothing. "There, that's starting to look much better already. Really, dear, I don't know how you could have let it get this bad." He tutted and pushed David's head down to get the blades on the back of his neck. "We'll have you back to your lovely self in no time."

"Mm-hmm."

"I brought some styling stuff so you can do it up all spiky at the front, like you used to."

"I don't want to." David said it without thinking, and hated how petulant it sounded. "I won't even remember how."

"Yeah, you will. Don't worry." Colin turned off the clippers and started running his fingers through what hair remained.

When David opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his braid, coiled on the floor around his feet. It was tangled and dirty from ten years of neglect, but he had the strangest urge to pick it up and check for a pulse. Missing the weight of it against his back was something like missing a limb.

Colin spun him around and beamed. "Oh, there's my pretty boy! It's sooo good to see you back to normal!" He ran his hands down the sides of David's face to cradle his chin. "I never, ever want to see that ugly beard again, understand?"

"You're just jealous I can grow one."

"Pfft, like I would ever want to." Colin pinched his cheek and laughed when David pushed him away. "Now I can actually see your face, you look as handsome as you did the day I left. Well, almost. Well, you know, considering the circumstances."

"Oh, thanks."

"Ah, come on, don't be sensitive. You're still a snack and a half, but time passes. It's obviously not your fault you'll never be the sexy little thing you were when we first met."

"I was not sexy when we met, you filthy degenerate, I was twelve."

"Now you're putting yourself down! I can't win." Colin rummaged in his bag and brought out a tube of hair gel, which he pressed into David's hands. "Go on, do your hair. Get some self-esteem back. I want you to look perfect again, like I remember."

David didn't bother to argue this time. He wanted to insist that he wasn't a kid anymore, but that wasn't even true, not in any way that mattered. He still didn't really know what he was doing. Deep down, in spite of everything, he was still a child who desperately needed grown-ups to like him.

So he did his hair while Colin clapped his hands excitedly. "Oh, it's like nothing ever changed! It looks so cute!" He pulled David towards him and grinned. "I already want to get it all messed up again…"

David rolled his eyes as Colin started kissing his neck. "I'm afraid I don't have my old school uniform to complete the fantasy."

Annoyingly, he could feel Colin's cock twitch through his trousers at the mere suggestion. "That's okay," he moaned, breathing more heavily now. "I want you just like this. Just pure, authentic you."

"You already cut my hair off," David snapped.

Colin wasn't listening, too busy touching David through his rags. David shut up and let it happen, like a good boy.

Afterwards he crawled back over to his braid and tried to pick it up, but it fell apart in his hands.

For ten years, one of the few occupations available to him had been winding and unwinding his hair as it grew longer and longer, like a princess in a tower waiting to be rescued. After his release, it had bounced around behind him wherever he went, a heavy physical reminder of his time in prison.

And now it was gone. He didn't feel lighter; the time weighed on him more heavily than ever. But at least Colin wouldn't have to see it, he supposed, and that was clearly what mattered.


End file.
